


Absolutely Lovely

by levkawa, starlitcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levkawa/pseuds/levkawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitcities/pseuds/starlitcities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wishes Iwaizumi would see himself the way he sees him, looking like he was crafted from the most beautiful of marble and kissed by the sun.</p><p>Iwaizumi would argue him all day, seeing as Oikawa was born from starlight and blessed by a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Elyse and I are tag team sinners and emotional iwaoi is an aesthetic so enjoy everyone :3c

Sunlight breaks through the cracks of the window across the room, pressing hard against Iwaizumi’s eyelids to wake him up. He cracks one open, taking a blurry, disoriented look around as he tries to force himself further from sleep. His eyes land on the clock first; it’s just past two in the afternoon.

And then he’s reminded of the weight pressed against his chest, beautifully sound asleep, pretty hands tucked in the tight space between them, hair a disheveled mess against the dark blue fabric of the pillow.

He and Oikawa had decided somewhere during the day that they were going to take a nap, having been tired and stressed out from the day to day hustle. They had the entire weekend for themselves, and here they are spending it comatose. Iwaizumi can’t say he minds it though, not when he knows he’s sleeping next to someone so gorgeous.

Still thick with sleep, groggy and covered in that light, after nap sweat, he turns over on his side and reaches for Oikawa, gliding his thumb just underneath the curve of his eye.

Iwaizumi knows he gets emotional when he rises out of sleep like this, and what better way to wake up from a nap than by covering his boyfriend in a flurry of kisses.

So he does.

Iwaizumi tries to fight the smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth as he shifts himself closer towards Oikawa. He smiles because what he’s doing is a little out of his element, but also because he’s excited to wake Oikawa out of his sleep, despite how cute he is just lying there quietly. “Oikawa,” he breathes, quiet, letting lips press gently against his forehead. When he doesn’t stir, he drops his lips right to the spot between his eyebrows and kisses again. “Oikawa, wake up.”

Iwaizumi tries again after he feels Oikawa shift slightly. This time he trails three kisses towards the tip of his nose, and then underneath his eye. That does it, Oikawa cracks an eye open and takes a deep inhale, peering up at Iwaizumi before he shuts it again, groaning lightly and nuzzling further into his pillow.

“C’mon,” Iwaizumi urges again, kissing Oikawa in a repeat of all the places he’d already left little pecks.

“Nooooooo,” Oikawa whines, still sleepy. He’s way too comfortable tucked against Iwaizumi to get up and do anything productive. He rubs the bleariness from his eyes in that cute manner that Iwaizumi always feels his heart skip a beat for.

“Baby, we slept for too long… any more and you know you’ll be up all night,” Iwaizumi mumbles against the warm skin of Oikawa’s cheek.

“Mean, mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa weakly tries to bat Iwaizumi away, but it fails when Iwaizumi laces their fingers together and rolls Oikawa onto his back, barraging kisses slow and sweet along his jawline to the sensitive part just beneath Oikawa’s ear. He gently bites down, not enough to mark him, but it sends a spark running through Oikawa’s body to his skull, and his gentle laughter turns into a sigh.

“Mmm, since when are you this cuddly?” Oikawa asks in a hushed tone, his voice still laced with fatigue, leaving it hoarse and just a tad raspy, but still sweet the way Iwaizumi likes to hear it. Iwaizumi pushes his elbow into Oikawa’s side and rolls his eyes, pulling back just enough to take a good look at Oikawa pinned beneath him.

With their hands laced together and Oikawa’s frame trapped beneath Iwaizumi’s, he soaks him in, from his messy bed hair sprawled across the pillow, his warm chocolate gaze, down to his rumpled shirt that let’s just enough skin showing. Iwaizumi loves this sleep disheveled Oikawa the most. Though he pretty much looks ethereal all day, all year long, the sleepy side of him is his favorite, because there’s something intimate about it, something that no one else really gets to see like he does.

Just watching him like this does something to Iwaizumi’s heart that can’t be good for him, so much that he almost reaches up to clutch his chest in a way to tell himself to calm down.

Oikawa breaks the silence by shifting beneath him, his cheeks tinted carmine. He’s used to being looked at by people, but only when Iwaizumi watches him this closely, while he’s this vulnerable, does he get flustered.

Oikawa reaches his hands up to grab Iwaizumi by his face and bring him down, silently saying ‘ _Just kiss me’_. Iwaizumi smiles into their kiss, a giddy feeling rumbling in his chest when Oikawa’s fingertips hesitate to run through his hair right away. The kiss grows needy, hungry, and as Iwaizumi bites down and tugs gently on Oikawa’s lower lip, he earns a breathy “Iwa-chan,” that gives him all the permission in the world to continue.

Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa’s lips, lightly ignoring his whimper of protest as he nuzzles into his neck, his hands letting Oikawa’s go and moving down to his sides. He wants to take his time with Oikawa this round, drinking all of him in as slow as possible, memorizing every little detail, because somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he can’t shake that fear that if he let’s go, Oikawa will vanish right from his fingertips.

Iwaizumi brings his hands beneath Oikawa’s shirt, blunt nails raking up his sides and chest and back down to feel him, memorize every contour. This is his Oikawa, that smells like sunshine, tastes like honey and feels warm, something radiant and perfect in his hands, and he still can’t help but think how lucky he is to have Oikawa right underneath him like this. And Oikawa too, fingers combing through Iwaizumi’s hair and tugging just hard enough to tell Iwaizumi he wants more, he _needs_ more.

Yeah, Iwaizumi is lucky, that Oikawa Tooru, best friend since infancy, the boy he grew up with, the same alien loving, bug hating, whiny, idiotic, lovely, gorgeous, perfect boy he is in love with is beneath him right now, as if they were wrestling on the carpet of Iwaizumi’s basement, fighting over what movie to watch. but it’s much more, so much fucking more than that now. God damn it if this doesn’t make Iwaizumi a romantic or something, it sure does now--thinking about how much he loves this man and how he wants to feel every inch of him with his hands, his mouth, until he couldn’t possibly get any more of him.

“Gods, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathes as lips ghost over Oikawa's collarbone and down, two simple words that are power packed with so much more emotion than Iwaizumi could attempt to convey to Oikawa without sounding corny, but they do the trick, Oikawa understands him more than anyone.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi's voice is heavily laced with something desperate, name pressed tight between teeth and eyes closed, and Oikawa gets the message; he loves him, he needs him, here, now, every waking moment.

There's a moment of Oikawa's hair ruffling as Iwaizumi pulls his shirt over his head, making sure to kiss up and back down his lovely boyfriend's neck as he does so, and at this point, oikawa couldn't care less about what he looked like because he knew that no matter what, Hajime would love him, cherish him, need him.

Oikawa let's out a little round of laughter when Iwaizumi's hands scurry down his sides. "ticklish," Iwaizumi chuckles, and he pauses momentarily to look over Oikawa, because as much as he wants to worship every inch of him, he also doesn't want to stop ravaging those pretty pink lips that are currently struggling to conceal a smile.

He's known for a long while that he's in too deep, but he loves Oikawa so much, so much that he's not sure he can please him enough as he is. The overthinking puts a crease between his brows, one that Oikawa leans up to kiss smooth again. "Kiss me, Iwa-chan, again, and again."

"Anywhere?" Iwaizumi asks quietly, running his thumb across the bottom of Oikawa's pink and slightly swollen lip.

"Everywhere," Oikawa sighs, answering Iwaizumi's question for him, It's all he needs at that point to press him back against the pillows, rolling their hips together and groaning softly into a wanting kiss that has Oikawa forgetting how to breathe.

The answer comes out of Oikawa’s mouth as if it were reflex, as if there wasn't even a question asked in the first place. "Kiss me everywhere, Hajime." he repeats himself, making himself clear, pulling away from the heat of his lovers mouth just to have it welcome him again, then the sides of his mouth, staying there, and then moving lower.

The look Oikawa always gives him when they do things like this always motivates Iwaizumi, gives him inspiration to touch him more, feel him, experience him, run a marathon, paint a Picasso, do _something_ incredible.

Iwaizumi decides that Oikawa's beauty in these moments, where the tension is high and the pleasure is higher, is too great to be harnessed. He can't believe he's lucky enough to see him like this, pliant and puckered, spread out with beautiful contours that look drawn, too beautiful to be earthly.

He wants to tell him something, but he can’t yet. He can't come up with the right words, it isn't the right moment.

At times like these, talking just doesn’t seem right. Its quiet, the only noises leaving their mouths being soft pants, the sound of kissing and and the sound of being kissed by the man he loves. It's too intimate.

Iwaizumi groans against the skin of Oikawa's hipbones as he rolls the rest of his clothing off of him. Taking his time is agonizing, but also the reactions it earns out of Oikawa who grows needy is too good to pass up.

He leans back for a moment to pull oikawa free of his shorts, letting him lie there bare and ready to be worshipped, ravaged, loved.

Oikawa only paws in a half attempt at Iwaizumi's shirt, laughing softly as he peels it from his back and tosses it to some obscure corner of the room.

And now it's Oikawa's turn to ogle, soaking in the sharp definition on Iwaizumi. He's thicker than Oikawa in every way, and his beauty is something strong and definite, it makes Oikawa choke back on a whimper just watching him pull at the fly of his pants.

They've barely progressed, but there's no need to rush. They have all the time in the world right now, nothing could come in between them.

"You're so handsome, Iwaizumi." Oikawa stares up at him, the lines of his cut muscles, sharp jawline and large body giving Oikawa shivers. "You used to be so little, I feel like time has gone by too fast." He laughs quietly to himself and Iwaizumi laughs, too.

"Says the one who grew taller than me in the eighth grade."

"When did I start calling you Iwa-chan? Do you remember?" Oikawa looks up at the ceiling as Iwaizumi mouths at his throat.

"Yeah, the first night we went catching fireflies together. You said nobody else could ever call me that," Iwaizumi smiles against the sensitive piece beneath Oikawa's ear. "You were right, No one else can call me that," He murmurs, "No one can do the things you do. Only you."

Oikawa's eyes flutter shut and he cups Iwaizumi's face with one hand, slinging an arm around him and drawing their lips together again. "No one can love me like you do, Hajime."

Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa’s neck and he can literally feel how happy that made him. "I don't think anybody can love you as much as I do." He kisses the small purple spot he leaves on the crook of Oikawa's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Roll over for me," Iwaizumi slowly rolls Oikawa onto his stomach, starting his trail of kisses from the base of his neck down his spine, thumbs kneading circles in the same direction south.

Oikawa feels himself melt into the sheets, warm, strong hands massaging out stress in his bones and replacing it with something riddled with Iwaizumi, something that will leave him glowing for days after. "Your hands are magic," Oikawa sighs.

Iwaizumi smiles against the base of his spine, fingers padding sweetly back up the expanse of his thighs. He loves massaging oikawa into a puddle of euphoria before he actually makes love to him.

It’s so much sweeter to have Oikawa like putty.

During a game it’s a real chore to break his tough facade, with his concentration at its peak. When they’re together like this, Iwaizumi knows how to touch him, how to break him in the sweetest way possible. Oikawa can crumble without any worry about leading a team to victory, of being the Grand King; the only thing he needs to think about and focus on is Hajime and his touch, his heat.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi leave him again, cool air breezing across his skin. He wiggles in discomfort, smiling when Iwaizumi climbs back over him, letting Oikawa roll onto his back again.

Oikawa traces along Iwaizumi's body, recalling the stories wrapped around each scar on his torso. He lets fingers place against Iwaizumi's mouth and feels hot air tickle the pads of them. "I want you, just like this," Iwaizumi breathes, kissing at tips of fingers, like silent little messages of something more in them.

"I'm all yours," Oikawa says it like he's got the stars in his eyes, smoothing his thumbs beneath Iwaizumi's dark hazel eyes.

"Spread your legs a little more for me baby." Iwaizumi says lovingly, laying down next to Oikawa yet still holding him, helping him spread his legs and pressing small kisses to his lips, one after the other. "God, so wonderful..."

Oikawa sighs, feeling nimble fingers splay themselves along his thigh, gliding to the inner thigh but never quite reaching his swollen cock, not yet.

"Hajime, don't tease me," he whines against Iwaizumi's mouth. If Iwaizumi did any sort of extended teasing now, Oikawa might not make it through the rest of the day.

"Not tonight," Iwaizumi reassures, kissing Oikawa's shoulder, He rolls over to grab the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer and comes back in record timing.

With them being kind of lazy like this, slippery and wet is better.

"You always taste sweet," Iwaizumi hums as he slides their hips together, the only thing between them being his hand wrapped about sticky and lube slicked cocks.

Sure, he could do many things right now, all filthy and kinky that would have Oikawa screaming into his hand, but this isn't one of those times. He wants those long pretty moans out of Oikawa that make his spine tingle, he wants to appreciate every expression he makes, every touch, every drop.

It was nice, seeing Iwaizumi in this state, the state of complete adoration for his partner. On most days, Oikawa would get on his nerves like a nagging wife, a teasing best friend, a child. Oikawa was reckless; never taking care of himself how he was supposed to, staying up all night partly brought on by observation of his adversaries and partly because of his insomnia.

Iwaizumi often worried and showed it through his anger quite often and Oikawa would just brush it off, making jokes about Iwa-chan being mean. But it was love, practically unconditional love at this point.

Hajime loved Tooru, and Tooru loved Hajime. It was always this way, and it will always be that way.

Iwaizumi tips his forehead against Oikawa's as he strokes them together, rhythmically, choosing to bite down on Oikawa's lip lost in the heat of a kiss.

Oikawa lets out one of those pretty moans, and in response Iwaizumi replies with a gentle one. Oikawa loves hearing Iwaizumi respond vocally to him, even in the quietest of sounds.

"Hajime," Oikawa nuzzles his cheek, letting him know he's ready for more. It's not a matter of wanting Iwaizumi at this point, he needs him.

Oikawa would die without him, Iwaizumi means everything to him. From the way he touches him to the way he calls his name, to the way he rubs his neck when he's embarrassed, or when he laughs with his whole body.

"I need you," Oikawa whispers against his cheek. "I always need you."

"I know, gorgeous, I know." Iwaizumi consoles him, giving a few more soft strokes, massaging their heads and then trailing his hand down to Oikawa's hole, waiting. "You want it here?" his voice rumbles deep to oikawa's heart, making it skip a beat.

Oikawa nods, and curls his toes a little bit in anticipation.

Iwaizumi is careful about it, making sure his fingers are well coated, sheen with spit and lube. He knows Oikawa so well, sweet spots and all, so it takes him no time to find that sweet spot that has Oikawa hissing and whimpering, working it enough to prep him but not enough to satisfy.

Oikawa wouldn't want it that way either. After coming this far, he's dying to have Iwaizumi fill him to the hilt, hips fit snug against thighs and rolling in that way that sends them both wheeling skyward.

"Ahn... Your fingers feel so good..." He compliments, always compliments, loving, no, adoring the way his boyfriend curls his large fingers inside his tight walls, searching and finding where to make him tick. "Hah... nnh…! _Hajime!_ " He's already spilling whines, keens for Iwa-chan. It's always like this, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Iwaizumi pulls fingers away and rolls Oikawa onto his back, thumbs pressing deep against hipbones, humming against the peach toned, honey flavored skin in the hollow of Oikawa's throat. "Baby, you ready for me?"

Oikawa laughs gently and nods, letting a leg fold towards his chest, pinned there by Iwaizumi's hand. "Ah, that tickles!" Iwaizumi's thumb digging into the back of his sensitive thigh. He leans forward and nips at the skin on the inside, just below above the knee, leaving a mark in yet another sensitive spot.

So far he's marked everywhere that Oikawa is sensitive, leaving just enough love bites to claim that he's selfishly going to call Oikawa his, but not enough to ruin what gorgeous physique holds a gorgeous being.

He enters slow, measuring Oikawa's heaving chest as a sign he's doing it just right.

"Gods, Hajime," Oikawa drops his head back to the pillow, hands raking down his own chest as Iwaizumi fills him to the hilt.

"It's hard to last when you look this good," Iwaizumi admits quietly, idly looking at the shiny layer of slick on Oikawa's stomach. He bows forward and brings Oikawa back into another one of those earth shattering kisses. "Tooru... I love you," he whispers with the first roll of his hips. "I love you so much."

Tooru's arms are already shaky and he laughs at that, snaking them around Iwaizumi's neck and pulling him closer, always closer. "You look good like this, too." He muses, not wanting to be the only one getting praise here. His boyfriend is nearly a Greek god, for heaven's sake.

Once Hajime is inside him, it's this kind of intimacy that they don't share with anybody else but with each other. Their friendship blossoming to what they are now, connected, in love.

Their whines and moans grow more desperate with each thrust, each kiss, the grabbing at skin and hair, marking each other as though they're leaving symbols that could tell a story all on their own. The room is hot, but it only makes things better as their breathing grows more labored, and the whiney "Hajime" coming from Oikawa and the strained "Tooru" out of Iwaizumi.

It builds in the bases of their spines. Oikawa is whimpering sweet sentiments as Iwaizumi laces their fingers together and etches every bit of himself into him. Oikawa wishes Iwaizumi would see himself the way he sees him, looking like he was crafted from the most beautiful of marble and kissed by the sun.

Iwaizumi would argue him all day, seeing as Oikawa was born from starlight and blessed by a garden. Oikawa is the first to cry, eyes glassy and choking back the welling emotion he has for Iwaizumi. He just loves him too much, and this all feels too good. and it strikes a chord in both of them when Iwaizumi ducks his face into Oikawa’s shoulder, eyes wet and bleary as well.

The grip on each other's hands never ceases to loosen, their breathing synchronized like when they're in a match, their lips inheriting that power and pushing against each other sweetly, wistfully.

The sheer amount of adoration that keeps pouring from them is incredible, skin on skin, tears welling from their eyes with all the memories they've shared together in them.

"You don't know how lovely you are," Hajime practically sobs through tears of joy, there aren't many, but Oikawa can tell on instinct. Those words only make him keen, hands scattered around his boyfriend's back as if he was looking for treasure, however, the treasure was already found.

Oikawa curls inward towards Iwaizumi pulling him in for one more sky piercing kiss and choking on a sob as the pleasured pressure in his spine bursts. He can't find any coherency as his head drops back and he snaps upward, a violent tremor shaking through him that Iwaizumi pins down and rolls out, drinking in all of the noises and sounds that he saves in a mental record to play back later.

Being together like this wasn't something they truly expected as young children, putting bugs and dirt down each others shirts, hitting each other with volleyballs. But now, theyre making love, kissing passionately and rhythmically with every thrust. It's beautiful, almost like a harmony.

Iwaizumi is next, bowing forward and letting loose a growl into Oikawa’s ear that rumbles through his chest and trickles down to his toes, alerting every nerve in his body that this hypersensitivity is almost too blissful to handle. Iwaizumi holds steady over Oikawa, shaking his head slowly, burrowing his face into the junction of Oikawa’s neck and shoulder and biting down, kissing, leaving sentiments that only aid in the afterglow Oikawa gets when his orgasm washes over him.

They’re silent for what seems like an hour, though it’s only been a few moments, before Oikawa finally breaks the silence with a small chuckle, reaching up to wipe the moisture from his eyes. He doesn’t say anything though, not because he doesn’t know what to say, there isn’t anything that needs to be said.

Iwaizumi presses a question of a kiss just under Oikawa’s earlobe, asking if he wants to get up now, and Oikawa just moans softly in reply, indicating he doesn’t want to get up just yet. He knows Iwaizumi always gets extremely bashful after emotionally charged sex, and won’t look at Oikawa after having let himself be reduced to tears while he makes love to his boyfriend on a lazy Saturday afternoon.

Iwaizumi rolls out his arm along the pillow and let’s Oikawa rest his head on it, tucking himself closer to Iwaizumi and drawing lazy circular patterns against his chest, while Iwaizumi presses gentle kisses into the top of his head. “We can’t go back to sleep,” he mumbles, and Oikawa smiles, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s arm and closing his eyes.

“If you say so, Iwa-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! hit is up on twitter as well! the links are below ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Elyse's Twitter](https://twitter.com/LEVKAWA)  
> [Remmi's Twitter](https://twitter.com/tendousatori)


End file.
